Sharlyn
First mentioned in chapter 52, when Shi Feng headed to the Red Leaf Town's Library to get help in deciphering the diary he had received from killing Werewolf Felt. Sharlyn seems to be a special NPC, who tricks and aids Shi Feng throughout his adventure. Special note is for activating his Sword Saint class change quest (both Tier 1 and 2) and the Epic quest, Darkness Descends. Displayed Information * Chapter 52 - Sharlyn (Elite Rank), Level 8, HP 1200 * Chapter 52 - Holy Sister Sharlyn (Divine Offical), Level 20, HP 10,000 * Chapter 218 - Sharlyn (Tier 3 Divine Official), Level 180 * Chapter 376 - Sharlyn (Tier 4 Great Divine Official), Level 200 * Chapter 613 - Sharlyn (Tier 5 Red Official), Level 200 History In Chapter 52, as Shi Feng made his way through Red Leaf Town's Slums towards the library, Sharlyn dressed in vibrant red leather clothing blocks his way and drops a suggestive line. Shi Feng used Eyes to see her statistics while he gets surrounded by other NPCs. They attempt to mug him and he responses by killing one of the NPCs. The NPCs parted ways and allowed him to move on his way. Noticing his power, Sharlyn offers her assistance to guide Shi Feng for a small price, but gets rejected. As Shi Feng mentions that he is heading to the Library, Sharlyn reveals her identity as the Librarian. Not believing her, since he remembered the Librarian being a Holy Sister, she takes out a set of nun's clothing and changes in an instant. Her wild demeanor disappeared and was replaced by a holy presence. Her displayed information also changes at that moment to Divine Official. Still in disbelief of the situation, Shi Feng considered himself lucky as he was able to locate the Librarian of Red Leaf Town, as she was known to be mysterious. Noticing that Shi Feng had some business with her, she leads him to the Library, in the process causing Shi Feng to activate the Epic Quest, 'Darkness Descends'. Shi Feng being caught off guard by the sudden system prompt. In his previous life, the quest was known to be unimaginable difficult, and was completed by Fantasy Extinguisher (globally ranked within the top twenty Summoners and top five hundred in the entire game during the peak of God's Domain). Shi Feng was surprised as Fantasy Extinguisher was known to have started at Black Dragon Empire, so he couldn't have started the quest at Red Leaf Town. Considering the circumstances, Shi Feng guessed that it was due to getting the First Clear on the Hell Mode of a dungeon. Arriving at the Library which was in a dilapidated condition, Sharlyn offered a dust covered seat to Shi Feng. Not wanting to dirty his equipment, Shi Feng informed her of his intentions to get the diary, obtained from killing Werewolf Felt in Deathly Forest, translated. As though she hadn't heard Shi Feng speaking, Sharlyn started to search for something from the bookshelves. After ten minutes, she returned with a thick and tattered old book. She mentions that she already knew why Shi Feng was looking for her, as there was evil energy coming from his body. She requests for a look on the item and she chants a phrase of Divine Words wrapping them around the diary. Black smoke started emerging from the cover of the diary and a sinister-looking face appeared. Sharlyn immediately cast a Tier 3 Divine Curse, Spear, piercing the diary and vanquishing the face. The face leaves some bone chilling words and locked eyes with Shi Feng, warning him that he wouldn't give up. A system prompt appears, informing Shi Feng that he had been cursed by a Great Demon, reducing his attributes and experience gain. A second prompt appears, informing him that he had been eyed by a Great Demon and a phantom of the demon would appear in thirty days to attack him, in failure he would lose his body to the demon. Frustrated at the outcome of the encounter, Shi Feng first offered concerns to Sharlyn who had exhausted herself casting the Tier 3 Curse. She responds that she wasn't expecting such a terrifying item to emerge, and mentioned that if Shi Feng had not come earlier, he would have been possessed by the Great Demon for eternity. Although he felt that it was still a terrible outcome, he thanked Sharlyn for her effort. She proceeds to mention that the diary was a key and on it was a method to unlock the curse on a gate, within the gate he was required to find the 'Bible of Darkness and bring it back to her for its destruction. Once it was destroyed, the Great Demon would not be able to descend and Shi Feng would be rid of the curse. This leads to a system prompt that Shi Feng had accepted the epic quest. To be continued from chapter 55. Sharlyn was mentioned again when Shi Feng sought her help to absorb the Fallen Earthfire in order to gain a better control over Soul Fire. Chapter 2013 Reference Category:NPCs